l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurelian
Aurelian was the Berserk Yodotai Warlord and incarnation of Octavius, founder of the Yodotai. Aurelian (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) He had a daughter, Valeria. Valeria (LBS - The Awakening Boxtext) Aurelian left a a long trail of shattered lives-and broken bodies-behind them, a hundred victims. Valeria (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Appearance Aurelian was naturally a massive man, well over six feet tall, but his manner of carrying himself somehow made him seem even bigger. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Yodotai Heir Family Aurelian was the son of the Yodotai Warlord Piron and the heir of the Yodotai Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 226 Joining the Sheel In 1110 their cousins, the Sheel, descendants of the Hanif, became part of the Yodotai Empire. Ten years before, when Aurelian was still a child, his father had began the manipulation of the Sheel nobility, who finally deposed their king in the day called the Overthrow of the Sheel. They swore fealty to the Yodotai. In the meantime Auralian had become friend of Katarine, daughter of one of the nobles. She would become one of his worthiest advisor when Aurelian became the Yodotai Warlord. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 226, 242 Warlord Medinaat al-Salaam Aurelian was the thirty-eighth Warlord and in 1130 reports of Medinaat al-Salaam told about the Immortal Caliph and many amazing events in the Jewel of the Desert. He was interested, and personally departed to the Burning Sands with his command staff and Honor Guard, around 500 men. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 226 Hanif slaves In 1132 Aurelian was in the Jewel, and he was informed that several Hanif had escaped from the Senpet mines near of the city. He was told by Soraph, a Hanif escapee, about their cousins had been enslaved during generations by the Worshipers of the Dead, Hidden Shame (LBS - The Awakening flavor) and Aurelian would not tolerate it. Purity of Conquest (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The Jewel had to be seized for this fault. Erba'a Alliance The Yodotai Empire had already had preliminary clashes with the Senpet, with their Yodotai Strategists slowly taking note of the Senpet's ways and tactics. They met the Moto Clan in their camp, Katarine of the Sheel (LBS- The Awakening flavor) hated enemies of the Senpet, and formed the Erba'a Alliance, to end the rule of the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah and her Senpet allies. Aurelian was the leader of the Alliance. They returned the Banner of the Ki-Rin, which had been lost in their confront with the Senpet. Offensive Terrain (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) Siege of the Jewel After Duqaq, the Hooded Ronin fred the Hanif and Scorpion slaves, the Alliance began the Shattering of the Jewel. The Senpet were routed and the city walls breached with the Yodotai siege engines. The defenders were the Senpet, Ebonites and the Celestial Alliance, a magical brotherhood of jinn and sahir. Defeat During the events of the Awakening a lightning bolt struck the attackers and the Senpet and the rest of defenders recovered the field, rejecting the invaders. Lady Sun's Wrath (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Aurelian, Phyrrus, and other Yodotai survived with the aid of the mistrious prophet Duqaq, who gathered the remnants of the Yodotai to a safe place. His beloved Katarine died in the fight. After the Awakening the city's rebels turned on the Caliph's guards, the Khadi and the battle was quickly ended. Shifted Demeanor Aurealian had been a irritable man who followed his instincts, but the defeat changed him. He became more calm and prepared the battles deliberating with his advisors. Some said Auralian had lost part of his spirit. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 242 Senpet Empire After seven years of preparation the Yodotai Invasion of Senpet lands began in 1140. The slavery of the Hanif was cleansed when in 1160 the Great Eye of the Desert, the Senpet capital fell behind the Yodotai army. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 227 Aurelian for the second time had invoked the first Warlord, Octavius, and the most important warriors of the Yodotai to fight beside him. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 232 The religion of the Ten Thousand Gods was forbidden, which led to an uprising of the Senpet population, which bolstered the resistance of those Senpet of the army who had survived the war. Galerius, a former Senpet Sahir, was appointed as governor. Death Shortly after the victory over the Senpet Aurelian died. His son Decimus was the new Yodotai leader, but he did not take the Emperor neither Warlord titles. See also * Aurelian/Meta External Links * Aurelian (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Yodotai Members